Episode 9760 (3rd May 2019)
Plot Gemma announces she's returning to her mother's at the Ecclestone Estate so that Chesney can't find out about the baby. Toyah and Imran move in with Kate. Mary is unable to get hold of Norris about a divorce. Moira is put out when she mentions she's seeing Jan. Nick complains to David that Shona has caused Leanne to doubt him and demands he sort it out. Sarah wonders why her brothers are being secretive. Paul is astonished that Gemma is going back home after she fought so hard to escape. Noting that their mother never cared about them, he's sceptical when Gemma says that she's chuffed about the baby and has arranged to meet her. She gets Rita to promise not to say anything to Chesney before leaving. Sally permits Tim one treat with his lunch as a compromise. Geoff is annoyed that Yasmeen works so much as they barely see each other. Moira tells Eileen about Mary and Jan's new relationship. Eileen assures her they aren't seeing each other. Rita finds it difficult keeping Chesney out of the loop, especially when he comes into The Kabin to make amends with Gemma for accusing her and Ryan. Gemma's mother fails to appear at the meeting point. Paul finds his sister sitting on a park bench and makes a final attempt to reason with her. Gemma maintains that she's having the baby, without any help from Chesney. Mary sees Moira chatting Jan up and demands an explanation. Moira explains how Jan tried to let her down gently. Geoff plans a romantic dinner with Yasmeen tomorrow but Alya tells him she has her book club then. Mary confronts Jan about his fictitious bereavement and says she never wants to see him again. Gemma realises she's been stood up and heads for a mate's squat. Mary notices that No.3's front door is ajar and goes to confront the intruder, dragging Tracy along as backup. Chesney pulls up alongside Gemma, having heard everything from Rita. Cast Regular cast *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston Guest cast *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Unknown park *Unknown street Notes *The park scenes were recorded in Langworthy Park in Salford while the street scene was recorded on the nearby St Luke's Road. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gemma packs her bags to go and live with her mum; Mary discovers than Jan has trifled with her affections; and Nick orders David to throw Shona off the scent. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,828,924 viewers (6th place). Category:2019 episodes